Security of digital information has become increasingly important, particularly when the information has commercial value, is confidential, or relates to a sensitive topic. In some instances digital information may be provisioned on a client device that is infested with malware. If left unchecked, such malware may compromise the security and/or integrity of digital information on the client device. For example, malware may attempt to access and/or obtain digital information from the client itself (e.g., from the client's storage or memory), from the information distribution pathway to the client, and/or from the pathway that enables a user of the client to view or otherwise interact with the digital information. A successful malware attack on any one of those areas may compromise the security of the digital information, and may result in access to and/or modification of the information by an unauthorized party.
Computer systems may handle sensitive and valuable information that is to be protected from tampering and theft. To counter such tampering or theft, a protected execution environment may be employed.